Severus: A New Beginning For The Potions Master
by Lady Claire Sev
Summary: Here's chapter 7. Sorry it took so long to post. Life intereferes sometimes, I guess. This ends Part I of the story. Warning: Mature sex scene. Please R&R. Not completely happy with it...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Severus: A New Beginning For The Potions Master

Summary: Given that JK gave us great dispensation on my favorite character (no body, no portrait, ambiguous death), I could not help but use sevral good HP characters and my flawed OC character (who has HP ties) to continue his story…

Disclaimer: Being totally new to this, I can swear that all characters – other than Arianne – are the property of JKR, Warner, Scholastic and anyone else that has a contractual relationship with HP. I am not – nor will – make a profit out of this. Hopefully, this is enough not to get sued:)

Writer's note: This is my first fanfic ever so I am totally green and appreciate the patience – and suggestions. Just as a note, this has MAJOR DH spoilers as well as my alternate ending for Snape. Left vague enough by JK, I could not let my favorite man die so this is my "what happened after" for him. It will be multi-chaptered (if that is a word) and will go back into a year past to properly introduce and stage Arianna as the primary OC love interest and main protagonist. Have already finished three chapters and working on 4th. Let me know what you think!"

Chapter 1 – Things Are Not As They Seem

The pain was searing. His throat felt on fire. He could hear a voice murmuring above him but everything seemed so dark and he felt so tired. If he could only just go back to sleep…and then, he blissfully drifted back into oblivion.

"That's it, Fawkes! Thank you – I think it is working. Thank heavens we got here on time. Only a few minutes later…" She swallowed. She did not want to think of the consequences. As it was, she was secretly terrified she would let Dumbledore down and not be able to save him. And Dumbledore had asked that his most faithful ally be saved – by her.

She shook her head and began murmuring incantations again as she moved her wand over his recently healed neck thanks to the phoenix's tears. She felt him moan softly and heaved a sigh of relief. His vocal cords seemed to work.

She looked around the dilapidated shack. She could hear the stillness of battle after Voldemort had issued his ultimatum. She could only hope that everything that Dumbledore had predicted might happen ocurred. Or all would be lost. She shook her head, coughing a bit as a cloud of dust Fawkes's moving tails had created drifted her way.

She took another look at the peaceful face, the wound now fully closed. It was so strange to see him thus. Usually his sneer was the most distinctive feature of his face. Without it, the man laying there did not seem to resemble the former formidable potions master or recent headmaster of Hogwarts. He seemed much younger, much more vulnerable. Her throat constricted a bit at the thought of what had caused him to be this vulnerable. She tamped down her conflicted feelings about Snape as she looked straight at Fawkes's magnificent eyes.

"One last favor, my dear friend." She said to the phoenix. "I need your help moving him to my parents' house. His full healing will take some time and we can't tell anyone he is alive. At least not yet, according to Grandfather's explicit instructions."

Fawkes inclined his head as his piercing stare joined hers. She placed her hands on top of his cold hands and waited for the phoenix to Disapparate them to the old mansion that she once called home.

Seconds later, she was in their parents' old bedroom. She took her wand out and pulled the covers back from the large bed. Another flick of the wand. _Wingardium Leviosa_. The injured man was gently laid down in the bed. "This should do it for now." She was exhausted but still much more had to be done to ensure his recovery – to the extent that such a thing was possible. She looked at Fawkes. "You should return in case you are needed at the battle. Tell Grandfather I have him here and, so far, he is surviving. Tell him I will communicate as soon as I have more news." She watched the magnificent scarlet bird approach and nudge her and felt great tears of gratitude fall down her cheeks. "You are amazing. Tell him I love him…" Fawkes gave her a last nudge and disappeared with a burst of flame.

Arianna ran a tired hand over her disheveled hair. She looked at the man on the bed, squared her shoulders and prepared to cleanse and minister him. "_Accio_ hot water, bandages, anti venom potions." Within an instant, the door opened to reveal the requested items which settled at the bedside table.

She took a deep, calming breath and approached the gargantuan bed. Her parents had been very much into utter, decadent comfort as evidenced by the room. No expense had been spared in this bedchamber. Silk wallpaper in shades of gold and crimson adorned the entire room and replicated across all pieces of furniture, from chaises to chairs to curtains, to bedcovers. So different than what she had recently experienced as a teacher – and not necessarily as pleasant anymore.

Forcing herself to concentrate on the task at hand, she approached the bed and began to undress her patient. It was a good thing she had done this many times before at the hospital where she interned as she earned her Master of Potions. She began undoing all of the buttons of his robes and the task seemed unending –especially given her feelings about the patient. Finally, he lay, without clothing, covered in blood. She began to sponge the blood off him, feeling the heat of his body as she did it. She felt into almost a trance as she ministered his whole body.

His moan broke her reverie. She quickly moved to his side. "Severus?" She would not have mentioned his given name if she did not want an immediate – if not pleasant – reaction. Which she got.

"Who are you?" he croaked weakly but defiantly.

"Arianna, Severus. Remember me?."

"You…how could I blessedly forget you…" She was not sure if it was a compliment or a curse – or both. He tried to pull up but just managed to pass out as a vision of dark hair and deep green eyes swam before his vision. And, gratefully, he fell back into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

i _Chapter 2 – Death and Deceit_ /i 

Arianna saw him fall back unconscious with a measure of anger and relief. She did not want to answer his piercing glare yet she would have given half her soul to look into those eyes – without the usual barriers – again. They were so deep, so lonely, and so full of emotion that she could have drowned in them.

He gave a weak twitch. Arianna immediately squelched her reaction. It was time to take care of him as a patient and not as an obsession. _Which needs to be purged by the way!_ she reminded herself as she moved forward and knelt by his side.

She pulled away the coverlet to fully look at his wound and was satisfied. She should have known. The phoenix magic was beyond a wizard – or witch's- comprehension. Also, the fact she had been adding additional potions to his daily diet (thanks to her new position she could do it without his knowledge) had helped magnify the effects of the ones he already took himself given his unique spy role.

His body shuddered as she replaced a bandage and, without much conscious thought, she laid down next to him in an attempt to make him feel safe.

It worked. He stopped moving and began the slow breathing pattern of a man deeply asleep. Her eyes moistened as she looked at his prone figure lying so helpless on the bed. She sighed as she slowly slipped out of the bed. She took a small mirror from its pocket inside her robes.

She crept into the sitting room adjacent to the bedroom and looked into the mirror – both apprehensive and exhilarated at her achievement.

"Grandfather?"

A few seconds later, the image of the legendary headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, appeared.

"Arianna" It always pained him when he mentioned the name but - while intended as a curse by her grandmother who correctly surmised that his daughter would ultimately tell Arianna the truth – it has almost become a blessing. A second chance to get things right.

"Grandfather, he is alive and resting. He should survive but will require a great deal of care over the next few days. It was a near thing. As skilled as I am in mending, without Fawkes, we would have lost him." Her tone was almost accusatory

Dumbledore smiled without notice. His ultimate plan was working perfectly. He must not spoil it now by being smug with her.

Arianna was trembling slightly as she asked the logical next question. "Has the battle ended?" 

"Yes, it has my dear."

She could have strangled him as she had to ask the obvious question, "Did we win, Grandfather?"

His smile, even through the small mirror, would have lighted a burrow.

"We won. And, Severus played a crucial role. Not that he would ever wish it known." He sobered. "But, Arianna, Severus's role is now known. Harry disclosed it in his last battle with Voldemort. Death eaters are still among us and would like to make Snape the escape for the death of their leader. Therefore, he must remain hidden until we decide otherwise. Do you understand?"

She shivered, both with trepidation and excitement, "I understand. I can help." She added with feeling, "It is the least we can do for him. For the Order, he obeyed your request and ruined his life. I still cannot imagine what it must have felt like to have everyone think he was a cold-blooded murderer while having to act as Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, you don't understand him. I think he probably almost took pleasure in having people think the worst of him." As she began to protest, he shook his head.

"My granddaughter, not only in your talent, but in your belief of people. It is one of your greatest strengths."

She laughed dryly. "Remind me of that in a few days." She then gave him the most beautiful smile, "But, in the meantime, we will celebrate the greatest victory of our time!"

She started planning in her mind. _We'll have the entire Order here. It'll be a great feast and…_

"My dear," Dumbledore interrupted. His eyes were full of tears, "I can hear your thoughts – terrible thing about being connected such" he smiled wryly. "Tonks, Remus, Fred…and so many others…are not coming back"

Arianna stared at his image and started sobbing. This whole thing was so terrible. Having had such a lonely childhood, making friends – and belonging – had become dear to her. It seemed that just when she established a connection with people it was taken away.

"Arianna?" she heard Dumbledore whisper.

Arianna pulled herself together and answered his unspoken question. "I am all right. Just need some time to absorb all of this." It was almost a plea.

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand."

A twinkle appeared in his eyes as he left her with these provocative parting words "Take good care of yourself – and our patient. I am counting on you to teach him a life lesson." He did not elaborate, nor did he intend to – now or in the future – but winked at her and left, she knew, to help with Hogwarts post-war operations.

She sighed. Time to get back to tending her patient. She moved closer to draw the bed curtains when a hand snaked upward and imprisoned her arm. Not too much strength, she thought, but she somehow was unwilling to wrench free until she understood the reason for the attack.

"You," The man rasped. "Why?"

Tired and conflicted, all Arianna felt was anger at the challenge.

"Recognize me, do you? As to why, well, it is because Dumbledore – yes, your true master, I know the truth - wished it. Satisfied?"

His eyes met hers for a second before they clouded over again. He murmured in disillusionment "Of course, never my choice…always the scrapes…" He fell back into unconsciousness.

Of all of the things he could have said, that was the one that undid Arianna. Tears streaming from her eyes, she climbed into bed and put her arms gingerly around him. So much death, deceit and devastation recently.

She whispered softly. "You fool. You will never know how long I have been there for you…thought of you…longed for you…" She drew a shuddering breath and added as exhaustion overtook her, "If you had, you would have fled in an instant – and maybe that would have been for the best…"

Shards of morning sun penetrated the room. Arianna's head was lying on top of his chest. Severus Snape. A name most would associate with a greasy hair, bat-like appearance, arrogant and insulting manners, and utter brilliance in wizardly. Almost as good as Dumbledore – and Voldemort.

Her arms tightened instinctively across the warm, wide chest. She felt a groan which woke her up. She quickly got her bearings, slid off of him and began examining the closed wound. She frowned. While the wound was doing fine, she did not like how long he had remained unconscious. She had to try and rouse him.

"Severus?" Had she given him too much of the Calming Potion?

The ebony eyes opened, unfocused. She asked more forcefully "Severus, can you hear me?"

But Snape was oblivious to his present surroundings. His mind was back reliving his last real memory. It had become his reality. He remembered terrible pain and a certain death and here was his angel, calling him to final rest. No more hateful words or glances – only peace at last.

"I'm ready" he whispered and his hand reached out to the face he had loved for decades.

Arianna frowned. Her body tingled at his touch which was most disconcerting given the circumstances.

He continued as if he knew who he was talking to, "I did the best I could for the boy," he added. His body shuddered "Hopefully, it was enough, Lily."

Arianna felt his words cut through her. The stupid man – Lily had never cared for him half as much as she did, yet she was all he could think about. Never mind what had recently transpired between them, it was always Lily. However hurt she was, she knew that his recovery was at stake.

He could not give up now. She had to make him fight for his life. All of the potions in the world would not help him live if he chose otherwise. Hating herself, she knew what she had to do to make him survive.

She squared her shoulders and spoke to him very gently. "Severus, I need you to listen. Now is not your time. You need to live and…" Arianna swallowed at the lie… "Protect Harry a bit longer."

She saw his furious look and thought hard as to what to say next. She needed him to agree to live.

"Severus, you have done so much for me," she said gently as her hands circled his cold, bloodless face. "Just a little while longer and we will be together. Promise me you will live."

His eyes stayed with hers "Together? Finally?"

"Yes. Now, promise me you will do this last request for me. That you will live."

He groaned as he whispered the words she needed. "Always. For you." He then said longingly, questioningly, "Lily?"

Feeling terrible about the awful deception she was playing, she could lie no more. She moved her lips to his and just kissed him. She felt his shudder as his mouth opened and deepened the kiss. She hated herself for doing it but prolonged the kiss, finally fulfilling her own need to feel his lips again – even if given to someone else they were kissing at the moment.

"Lily," he murmured tenderly as his eyes closed and he became unconscious once more.

Arianna, her whole body afire, muttered "I hate you, Lily Potter," as she pulled up the bedcovers and went to bed in the wingchair next to the bed. "I vow you will feel that way about ME one day soon, Professor Snape!" she snarled as she finally succumbed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Here's the usual disclaimer. I do not own any of the characters (other than Arianna) in the story. They all belong to JKR, Warner, Scholastic and anyone else getting royalties.

This is my third chapter in the story and gives a little more insight into Arianna and her story. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R – any and all suggestions welcome! And, thanks to my wonderful editor for all the help! 

Chapter 3 – Not Such An Auspicious Beginning

Arianna woke up with a start. She jumped from the armchair. It was pitch dark. She had slept too long! Her heart beat with fear as she approached the bed. Had she failed – was he dead? She leaned into the unconscious figure and felt his shallow breathing. She then placed her trembling hand on his naked chest and felt the steady thud of his heartbeat.

"Thank you, Lords!" she whispered as she ran a trembling had over her eyes. She then shook her head. _Enough!_, she commanded herself as she went over to the table and retrieved a number of potions, especially some new ones she had brought from France for blood augmentation. Now, the tricky part would be to get him to drink them.

She could retort to last night's masquerade but was loath to pretend again. He was still so weak that it would take quite a bit of doing to bring him back to awareness. But what?!?!

She heard the pop of someone Apparating. She raised her wand and almost hexed Professor McGonagall.

"Arianna, it's quite all right. I know he is alive. Your father sent me to help you as you need it."

Minerva looked at the sleeping man and the weary woman before her. Poor Severus, he would not last Albus's plan for a second, she thought as she approached the bed.

"How is he doing?" she asked curtly, bringing Arianna back to present.

"He is better than yesterday but still in a dangerous condition. I just wished I knew more…"

Minerva cut her off. "From all accounts, you were an amazing Potions Master at Beauxbatons. Slughorn thinks the world of you as his upcoming replacement."

Arianna gave her a wry smile. "I guess I am not used to a lot of compliments, and this is the most important task ever…" her voice faded.

Minerva gave a furtive smile. However, her manner was brisk when she spoke. "Come now. Let's make him well." she added, "Not that I don't mind the idea of a helpless Snape for once…"

Both women smiled as they reached the large bed and the man within it. Arianna added "He's going to hate that we rescued him, isn't he?"

The crimson and gold settings became magnified by the evening shadows and the glow of the fireplace. Almost like ghosts looming over the room – and the man suffering within it.

Minerva chuckled. "I'm counting on it"

Arianna shot her a quizzical stare but Minerva was already bending over to check on Snape.

"Arianna, I'll wake him and you get him to drink it." She saw Minerva sit down right next to him at the edge of the bed. Arianna nodded as she kneaded her neck; she was incredibly tired and her emotions were all awry.

Arianna nodded, much interested as to how Professor McGonagall would be able to waken him given the recent events.

"Severus," Minerva said peremptorily, "Albus wants a word with you. NOW!" she felt his stir and nodded curtly to Arianna to be ready.

The man in the bed opened his eyes slowly. "What now? Not even allowed to rest in peace, am I?" the last words were close to his usual caustic tone.

Arianna had held her breath as he spoke and gave a huge sigh at his last words. Minerva stared at the tableau with a knowing expression which went unnoticed.

"Severus, you must drink the potions Arianna and I give you. You need to get better. Albus needs you." Her voice brooked no command.

Snape's black eyes moved from her to Arianna, who held the flask. He drew a deep, defeated breath though his eyes still held a sparkle of his old self.

"Of course," he said bitterly, "All I've ever been good at are biddings."

Arianna leaned forward and placed the flask at his lips. His fingers suddenly ensnared hers. "Don't think I am going to thank you for meddling in my life once again, Arianna Ashford." His whisper was full of fury.

"I would not have expected less. Now drink!" She poured the liquid into his open mouth. She felt him shudder and slip back into unconsciousness.

"Severus!" she called out before she felt cold hands on her shoulders.

"Arianna, he is going to be fine." Minerva said as she forced the younger girl to stare back at her. "You need to sleep."

Minerva sighed as she struggled on what to say – and how much to say. "Arianna, he is one of the strongest, bravest, stupidest, most stubborn and bitter men on earth. Now, this thing between the two of you."

As Arianna sputtered, Minerva raised a hand. "My dear, it is as plain as day. Two people cannot bicker so passionately, to the exclusion of the rest of the world, without there being something to it." A sense of longing had stolen into that sentence. It, however, vanished for the rest. "However, he is a proud, damaged man. Do keep that in mind, should you try to make more of this relationship as what is envisioned between a healer and patient," she finished. "He may not thank you for it."

Arianna just stared at the older woman, debating on what to say. Finally she opted for the truth. She was thankfully prevented from responding by a low groan.

"What the devil did you give me, Ms. Ashford? I thought you were trying to save me, not kill me. Not that I would not prefer the later, mind you." The sneering comment brought her back to reality – and to the reality of him.

She moved back to the table and grabbed another flask. She leaned into him, placing the flask not too softly against his mouth. "No worries there. I would not give you the pleasure."

His eyes glittered. "Ah yes, but we know better than that, don't we." Despite the condition, his words were silky, strong, seductive – and right on point. Memories came back unbidden. She pushed them back with an effort. He shook as she rammed the liquid down his throat. "Enough witch!"

She straightened and glared at him. "How I ever thought that there could be…"

A discreet cough broke the rest of her retort. She had forgotten all about Minerva.

Good news to report to Dumbledore, Minerva thought, as she said aloud, "So, given all is well at hand, I shall return to Hogwarts and report to Albus. Arianna, you know how to reach me if you are in need. Snape," she turned to the ashen, yet imposing, figure on the bed. "Glad to still have you with us," she said simply, looking straight into those dark eyes, as she _disaparated_.

Arianna saw him give her a last glare as his eyes began to close. "Beware, Ms. Ashford…Revenge WILL be sweet." His eyes closed.

"You wish," she muttered. She felt a sleek body wind itself around her legs. "Grayson," she said with great pleasure. "Where have you been!" She picked up the beautiful silver haired cat and stared at his luminous eyes. _At least I have someone who wants me_, she thought and then groaned aloud at her choice of words. Maybe she should just get Minerva to _Obliviate_ the past between herself and Snape and be done with the whole thing.

Having said that, she did not usually give up that easily…

"Let's go get us some food before the next round with our patient, shall we, Gray?" She grinned slightly as she stared at the sleeping, naked man on the bed. _No, she was not giving up on him yet_.

She followed the grey cat out of the room. She sighed and realized she had not had a bath in over a day. Ah, a hot bath would do wonders for her body.

She and Grayson enjoyed a sumptuous meal of cold roasted chicken and then she spent half an hour enjoying a luxurious bath. Unfortunately, she could not help some of the unbidden fantasies that crept up and blushed to her toes as she recalled them while she put on her silk pajamas.

She brushed her hair until it shone and settled as a wavy, silken curtain around her shoulders. She finally had nothing else to occupy herself with and reluctantly returned to the bedroom – and Snape.

She approached the bed and stared at his countenance. More than half of her would have given anything to see him back harassing students and driving her half mad. She sighed as she examined him and was satisfied all signs pointed toward recovery.

Arianna made sure he was comfortable and stable before lying down next to him – again to make sure she knew of any changes, nothing else! Her eyes dropped closed almost as soon as her head lay down on the pillow. The heat of his body and his breathing lulled her to sleep and to memories…

It was a cold, wintry day when she arrived at Hogwarts. She was a bit scared and definitely awed at the scene before her. While Beauxbatons was grand, Hogwarts was just imposing in its vastness. A gentle giant had been waiting at the train station to make sure she got to the castle safely. He loaded her into a horseless carriage (although she would have sworn there was a dark, skeleton-like horse drawing it) and took her to the castle gates. He ha to get back, he explained, but assured her that a Professor McGonagall would meet her by the front entrance.

She looked around as she moved closer to the actual entrance to wait for the escort Hagrid had mentioned. Professor McGonagall. She shook her head bemusedly. _Her Grandfather!_ She still could not believe the recent chain of events that had brought her there. While her mother had never disguised that she had grown up without a father, it had never entered her mind that one day she would discover who he was – much less have him alive and the greatest wizard of his time! Only when her parents' will was read after they died in a tragic accident while traveling overseas did she discover that she was Dumbledore's granddaughter. She had not been sure how he would feel about her request to see him. Taking the bold approach – a flaw of hers -, she had informed him of the purpose of her visit.

She had been most relieved to receive an owl back almost immediately extending an invitation to visit as soon as possible. She was able to catch the train at the same time as the Hogwarts students went home on vacation. Beauxbatons had finished classes a week earlier.

As she waited, she took out a well-worn letter from her purse and opened it. By now, she knew the words by heart:

_Dearest daughter,_

_It is with great sadness that I think of you as you read this because that must mean I am no longer there. Hopefully, you still have your Father to help and support you._

_As you know, I was raised without a Father. What I never told you was that I did know his name. You see, your grandmother asked me never to contact him or mention him. I kept that promise. However, as I am gone, I see no reason why you should not know who he is and explore the relationship I was never allowed to have._

_Your grandmother harbored great resentment toward your grandfather. In her mind, he used her and then abandoned her when the relationship was no longer convenient. As to the truth of her claim, I cannot verify nor deny it. All that I know is that I have kept tabs on him throughout the years and, whatever he may have done in the past; he seems to be a most decent man now. _

_Knowing you, you are dying to find out the name. This may come as a bit of a shock – it was to me – but your grandfather is Albus Dumbledore. This may give you an inkling as to why you have such powerful abilities. As the granddaughter of the most powerful wizard of his time, I expected no less._

_I ask that you take the other envelope you have received to him. It contains a letter from me – I am finally free to communicate with him if not in person – and your grandmother's locket. That will be enough for him to know that you are indeed his granddaughter._

_Please do not think too harshly of me – or your grandmother – for keeping this from you until now. Each of us did what we thought best at the time. Now, the future is yours to do as you wish. I hope that you can have the kind of relationship with him that I never could._

_I am always with you, my dearest daughter. You are, and have always been, my greatest pride and joy._

_Love always,_

_Mother_

She wiped a stray tear from her cheek as she refolded the letter and placed it carefully back inside the purse. She saw a tall figure move toward her, almost gliding. Black robes flowing behind him, she found herself face to face with the most imposing man she had ever met.

"May I ask who you are and why you are here?" came the sneering question as one of his eyebrows shot up, his black eyes boring into hers.

As Arianna's mouth opened to respond another figure hurried toward them, saying loudly to the man. "She is here to see the Headmaster, Professor Snape. I am her escort. No need to concern yourself further."

She could sense a certain antagonism between the two and wondered at it. He turned his gaze to the woman and she thought she saw a dangerous glitter in his eyes before the long lashes swept down and his gaze was as impassive as before.

"Late as usual picking up visitors, Professor?"

McGonagall didn't bother to reply but turned to Arianna with a warm smile. "Good to have you safely here, my dear Professor Ashford. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress. The Headmaster is waiting for you in his study. Please follow me."

"Thank you, Professor. Very nice to meet you." She felt she must not be rude and turned to the man who had stayed motionless next to them. "Lovely to meet you too, Professor…" she blushed as she forgot the name.

"Snape," came the curt reply.

"Ah, yes, Professor Snape. Good evening to you, sir." Arianna gave him a slight smile and turned to follow McGonagall into the entrance hall. Fancifully, she thought she felt his gaze following her as she entered.

She nervously followed the older woman past several corridors and moving stairs to finally stop by an imposing gargoyle.

"Sugarplums," McGonagall said to the gargoyle which opened to allow them access into the most remarkable chamber she had ever seen.

Books, portraits, sumptuous furniture and the most amazing Phoenix perched in a gilded perch made her head spin. But nothing compared to when she stared into the eyes that had tuned around from the desk.

Piercing blue eyes that seemed to look into her very soul stared at her from a venerable frame. His voice was gentle but commanding. "Thank you very much, Minerva, for bringing her to me."

McGonagall inclined her head. "My pleasure, Headmaster." As she prepared to leave she added, "Severus has seen her. He will wonder."

Dumbledore nodded imperceptibly. "Thank you for letting me know. I will address the issue if it comes up."

She nodded silently and left. He turned his gaze back to Arianna and she felt herself tremble. She took out the letter from her mother to him and wordlessly handed it to him.

She saw a flicker of some deep emotion as his hand reached out to take it. "If you will excuse me for a second," he said as he moved back to his desk and opened the letter and read it. She could see silent tears course down his face as he finished and gently held the locket that had been her grandmother's.

His eyes finally lifted back to her. "Granddaughter," he said simply as he stood and opened his arms.

Arianna moved into his embrace, crying softly. "Grandfather." She felt as if she was home at last.

They talked well into the night as she recounted as many stories of her life and that of her mother's as she knew them. As she left to retire for the evening, she heard him whisper brokenly "So many wasted years – why Lianne? Why be so cruel as to deny me our daughter?" She closed the door silently, letting him battle his own demons.

She was paying so much attention to finding her way through the dark corridor to the guest room she would be occupying (she was terrible with directions) that she did not notice the shadow that approached.

"Well, well, Ms. Ashford, is it? Lost again are we?" Snape said nastily as she bumped into him.

"Oh dear, so sorry," she murmured distractedly. There was something about the man that set her on edge. "Trying to find my lodgings and I think I took a wrong turn. Pray excuse me." She turned to go the opposite way.

"No, you silly woman. Not that way, this way," he snapped as he took her arm and led her in the right direction, stopping before a door.

"I believe these are the quarters Professor McGonagall mentioned had been assigned to you." _"Alohomora_ " He opened the door and she shivered a bit as she moved close to him to enter the room.

Arianna frowned imperceptibly. Why had he found out where she was staying? "Err, well, uhm, thank you very much Professor Snape. Good night."

He inclined his head and gave her an inscrutable smile. "My room is just two doors down should you require further services from me." He almost made it sound like a proposition, especially as he gave her a lazy look up and down.

Her spine stiffened as she gave him a cold look, reaching for the door. "That will not be necessary Professor, thank you."

He smirked and drawled, "If you do change your mind…"

"I won't" she said as she closed the door in his smug face.


	4. Chapter 4  Time to Run

Author's note: Sorry it is taking longer to get the chapters out…work is interfering with real life – LOL . Please read and review. Would love feedback!!! Enjoy – hopefully!

Chapter 4 – Time To Run

Arianna felt Severus stir next to her. Her eyes opened as she jerked herself awake. She turned to him and placed her cold hand on his warm forehead. The crimson brocade underscored how weak he still looked. So far removed from his usual imposing self.

She moved her hand to his chest as she listened for his heartbeat. Both the heartbeat and the breathing were stable. She frowned. _What had made him jerk then?_

"Severus?' she called out to him.

No response. She was tempted to wake him but knew sleep – finally peaceful sleep - was as good as any potion for his recovery. She stared at her watch. It still was early for his next installment of potions. She settled back. She placed a hand on his chest by his heart – only to ensure that his heart beat stayed strong, she assured herself. As she felt the steady rhythm, she went back to sleep. And to reliving their past…

It was nighttime and they were finishing dinner. She sat on the dais next to Slughorn and Flitwick. Snape was to Slughorn's right. The light from the floating candles made the contrast between his pale face and glittering black eyes starker. She gave a silent sigh. The annoying man! Here she was fretting about their upcoming discussion while, as usual, he seemed impervious to his surroundings. She could have jinxed his food and he probably would not have noticed.

After their last row earlier in the day, he had snapped a command to meet in his rooms to discuss matters further. She had agreed. They definitely needed to talk and come up with some sort of truce, a way to try and mend this ever-growing rift between them. If not for her own sake, she needed to do it for her Grandfather, who had been kind enough to make her Slughorn's assistant and successor the following school year. She had to make this work or she would have to leave the only place where she had felt at home – and loved – again. Her resolve hardened. She would not jeopardize her position no matter what it cost her.

She glanced at Snape as he took a bite of the pork roast they were having. Problem was, she had a hard time not reacting to him so strongly. Somehow the man had the unfortunate habit of getting under her skin like no one else. Strangely enough, she had the feeling that she did the same to him. As if he had felt her gaze, his eyes turned to stare at her. As their eyes held, she felt her face grow warm and finally turned her head away.

Slughorn, who had had too much wine as usual, said loudly "Ms. Ashford, can I persuade you to accompany me to see my latest potions experiment? Would love your thoughts on it given your talent."

Snape's snort was heard by all, so much so that Slughorn turned to the Defense Against The Dark Arts professor.

"Problem with it, Professor Snape?"

Snape's nostrils flared. "As a matter of fact, Professor, I do mind. Professor Ashford and I have our own _project_ to discuss this evening, don't we, Arianna?" His voice was soft and languorous, especially as he used her first name. He was making it sound as if they were going to go to bed.

Arianna stared at the tableau and wanted to hex them all. Randy, lecherous creatures. Thank the Lords her Grandfather was not at dinner as had become more the norm rather than the exception recently.

But she could give as good as she got. She stood up and swept her gaze at the professorial table, resting finally on Snape.

"Indeed, Professor, I cannot wait for our intellects to _collide_ this evening. If I am not mistaken, your chambers in half and hour? I'll be ready." She purred the last sentence and saw his black eyes glitter with some indefinable emotion. Served him right!

She could see the shocked looks around the table, all having come to the conclusion that the two of them were having some sort of seduction planned.

Snape stared at her intensely for a second before his lashes swept the contact and he was again impassive. His voice was a silky purr, like rough velvet. "Why wait. How about now?" He stood up and strode towards her, his long flanks closing the distance easily.

She felt his hand grab her arm (none too gently but no one noticed). Knowing when she was bested – for the time being, that was – she nodded silently as they left the hallway, tittering laughs and scandalous whispers following their retreat.

He pushed the pace as they moved down the dark corridors, the sconces casting eerie shadows as they swept by. They did not speak a word as they reached his rooms. Each was battling their own demons and wondering at the outcome of this fateful meeting.

He tore open the door to the potions room and almost shoved her inside. The door lost a few hinges as he slammed it closed.

"You sorely try my patience, Ms. Ashford." His words, while soft, belied his anger which was barely under control.

He moved toward her as she subconsciously stepped backwards until she was against the door. Self – preservation made her lash out. "Stop it!"

His arms pinned her against the door.

"I've had enough of your games – and anyone else's for that matter." He crushed her against the door and felt her yelp. "Listen well, Ms. Ashford. I am not a nice man. I give you fair warning. DO NOT cross me further."

He was sure that would drive the chit away but he was dead wrong. He saw her eyes drill into his as she moved her delectable body – _damn her!_ – against his.

So much for discussing a truce! Arianna knew that she had to stand up to him, and, were she truthful to herself, she had wanted this encounter since the beginning. She could not remember a time when she had not been strangely infatuated with Severus Snape.

She felt his sharp intake of breath as she wriggled against him and knew she had the upper hand at the moment. She took advantage. She moved again, her hips playing a seductive dance against his, as she whispered softly, "And what makes you think I am a NICE woman, Severus?"

His eyes narrowed as he stared at her, his mouth inches from hers as the curtain of his black hair created their own private world.

"Are you not?" he drawled, once again seeking to scare her away.

Arianna could feel the blood coursing through every fiber of her body. She wanted him so much – probably had since he first spoke to her that night months ago – but they both were too proud and stubborn to admit how they felt. But not tonight. It was her chance and she was feeling reckless for once. Now wasn't the time to retreat – at least not quite yet.

Dark green collided with black. "Not really." And her mouth moved toward his and saw his eyes widen in disbelief.

"Why?" he whispered roughly, his hands gripping her elbows violently as he pressed his body against hers, almost without volition.

"Because…" she said, her stare challenging. With that, her mouth closed around his and she finally surrendered to her fantasies. None of them even came close to reality. She felt him start and then saw his eyes close as he rammed her against the door and took over the kiss. His lips slanted over hers as his tongue invaded her mouth and they began a silent, seductive duel. She gasped and felt his throaty groan as their bodies melded.

His long fingers started their descent from her arms to her waist to finally rest on her hips. They gripped her so tightly she yelped as his kiss became even more carnal, almost violent. The sound brought him back to reality. He tore his mouth from hers as his eyes bore into hers.

"Time to run, Arianna," he rasped as his hands, contradictorily, dug into the flesh of her hips even more.

Out of all the things he could have said, these were the ones who would have kept her there for certain. She drew a shuddering breath, knowing what was in the balance. However, she could not stop the tide of desire – and unfulfilled past dreams – more than she could have stopped the sun from rising.

"Not a chance," she finally whispered as her eyes locked with his. Now was the time for them to decide how much further, if at all, they would take this. She added, "But you have to do this out of your own will." The challenge was whispered as her lips moved within inches to his. The gauntlet was thrown.

His eyes were an ebony furnace as they stared into hers, unknowingly baring a piece of his soul.

"Time to run is over."

And, with those fateful words, their destiny was sealed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry it has take a while to post. Thank you everyone for all of the wonderful feedback. Hope this one won't disappoint. It is for mature audiences as there is a sex scene involved.**

**R&R so very welcome – and needed! Thanks a million for reading it!!!!**

Chapter 5 – Desire and Despair

_Arianna twisted in the bed as the past kept hold of her – and her dreams…_

Every whispered fantasy about him in bed from some of the teachers and staff paled in comparison to what she was finally experiencing.

His mouth was ravishing hers as his hands moved from her hips to her behind, cupping her against him. He ground her sex against his engorged one and they both gasped aloud. He tore his mouth from hers and, with a last questioning look, began his full seduction.

It became most clear that the man was an expert. His hands moved to her robes and ruthlessly undid her clothes as he bared her upper torso easily. His eyes were dark with desire as he stared at her breasts, glowing alabaster in the light from the low turned lanterns. He looked straight into her eyes as his fingers gently began tracing random patterns around them.

"Beautiful."

She shivered as she felt his gaze possess her, mind and body. She drew a shuddering breath. "Snape…"

She heard him chuckle darkly. His voice was like heavy syrup as his lips moved across hers. "I think you can call me Severus at this point." His lips ground into hers as his hands and lips forced all thought away from her until she could only feel his mouth and hands on her, his lips moving down from her mouth to her breasts. He clearly knew exactly what he was doing. Each touch, each caress was calculated to drive her mad with desire. She could not think, could not talk, just feel. Those beautiful, long fingers moved down ward until he had to physically hold her upright as she shuddered with pleasure.

"Severus," she said tremblingly.

He gave a low groan as he took her now naked body and carried her to his private study. She felt herself laid onto a brocaded chaise as he lowered himself onto her. The abrasion of his fully clothed body against her naked one was so sexual she could not repress a moan of utter desire. She tugged at his robes. He gave her an inscrutable look.

"Do you want me to make love to you, Arianna?" His hands held hers as they met at the top buttons of his robes. "Because I will."

She swallowed as she stared into his face, his eyes so full of desire that she could barely stand it. Yet, there was something remote about his expression. Great desire, need, want were clearly reflected, but something was missing. It finally hit her. This was a skilled seduction but there was no real emotion behind it. It made her blood turn cold as her eyes searched his.

Snape felt the change in her. He was trying so hard to remain remote about this – just sex. Yet, the feel of her body, the taste of her affected him in a way he had not felt in close to eighteen years. He closed his mind and soul to her as he gave her a searching look.

Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at him – and the truth. "You truly don't care about me, do you? This is just another conquest, isn't it?"

She struggled up but felt his hands grip her shoulders as he pushed her back down. Tears fell from her eyes as she struggled against him. "I am such a fool. Let me up you bastard!" She tried to slap him but he easily deflected her as his body ground against hers, pinning her down on the chaise.

"Stop it," he commanded tersely as his desire escalated with her motions.

Desire – and that other emotion he had been trying so hard to deny coursed through him. He stared at her beautiful face, full of tears and felt something give.

Unable to put his feelings into words, he just captured her unwilling lips and kissed her. This kiss, though full of desire, was different. It was softer, more searching, finally giving as well as taking. He groaned as his hands moved to cradle her face, burying in her hair. What he could not admit to anyone, least of all himself, was clear in his kiss. He cared. This was no convenient seduction, not just the kind of casual sex that was all he had wanted until now.

Arianna felt the difference in the kiss. She tore her mouth from his and stared deep into his eyes.

"What do you truly feel?" While she could barely stand the answer, she knew she had to know one way or another.

His fingers dug into her hair as his eyes bore into hers. His mind commanded hers, _"See NOW_." For an instant he opened his mind to her - and to his feeling about her. Images flodded her: his gaze following her figure as she walked along the outside corridor; staring at her mouth as she smiled at a comment Slughorn made at the dinning table; the heat of her body driving his to distraction as she stood within inches of him, arguying.

Hi seyes were ebony blazes as they looked into hers.

"I feel." He closed his mind again. That was the most he could ever give her.

He felt her shudder as soft tears shimmered in her eyes. Her hands touched his face tenderly. "Good enough," she whispered as she kissed him.

Their mouths devoured each other, finally acknowledging what they could not say out loud. She moved her fingers to his robes. "Sit, please."

He gave her a startled look but did as asked. She felt him tremble slightly as he felt her fingers undress him, slowly peeling the clothes away from his torso. She relished the first look at his muscular chest, the skin so pale. She felt his harsh breathing and rapid heartbeat as her fingers gently moved down his chest, caressing every inch of it. When they finally reached the waistband of his trousers, she felt him clamp his hands around them, almost painfully.

"Arianna," he rasped as he pushed her back and mounted her. He had never wanted anything as bad as he wanted her then. He trembled as his hands moved from her waist down still to finally touch her core.

Arianna cried out softly and his mouth took hers in a passionate kiss. Finally, he was not holding his passion back and she went wild, giving herself entirely to the moment – and to him.

Her hands moved to his trousers and undid the fastenings, pushing then away. Her fingers dug into his buttocks as she brought him toward her.

"Now," she whispered as she pushed against him.

He groaned as his forehead touched hers. He was restraining himself with great effort.

"Arianna, I…"

But whatever he was about to say was interrupted by an urgent knock on the door.

"What the devil," he snarled as he listened at the insistent knocking. He glanced at her disoriented expression, feeling the same frustration.

He swore savagely as he pushed himself away and redid his trousers, the devil with the rest. He gave her an uncommonly soft look. His hand reached out to gently touch her face.

"I'm sorry." He then gave her a wry look. "Promise to hex whoever is at the other side of the door."

She gave him a trembling smile. "I will if you don't. Hurry back."

_Arianna tossed in the bed, her dream now going from memory to memory._

Snape hurrying out of the room with a handful of potions, hardly a word to her other than a whispered apology. Snippets of walks, fights, stolen kisses and unfulfilled desires. And then, her grandfather asking her to go on his behalf to the Ministry of Magic in America to deliver a letter. She was to wait until she got a positive commitment – as to what she did not know. He had also insisted that she visit some of his distant relations there so she was away for close to two months between those visits and a few weeks with an old Beauxbatons friend.

Never would she have believed, as she was getting ready to leave, that an owl would have come with the devastating news of her Grandfather. No matter what Minerva had said, she could not believe that Snape had killed him. She knew in her heart something was wrong.

Using used a port key to get to the funeral, she stood in the background as the service took place. Dumbledore had wanted as few people to know who she was for her own safety.

Her eyes filled with tears. She still sould not believe he was gone. She wept bitterly at yet another opportunity missed. So little time with him. She tried to hate the man that had done it but could not manage it. In her heart, she knew there had to be a reason for this. He was not a murderer – he had loved Dumbledore deeply.

She groped for a handkerchief when she felt a presence behind her. She turned and knew who it was before seeing him. She saw him as he stood in the far corner of the forest, almost indistinguishable from the trees. She knew the moment he felt her gaze and moved away. She ran toward him.

"Stop," she screamed, uncaring as to who heard her. She needed to know the truth. She took out her wand. _"Stupefy!"_

She felt him fall down. She reached him and stared at his limp figure, noticing the lines of grief clear in his face. And, she knew the truth…He was not the monster they all thought him to be. She also knew, deep down, that he had allowed her to find him.

Her wand trembled as she bent over him. _"Ennervate."_

She felt him stir and knew that the moment of truth was here.

"Severus," she said as she bent over his body, "I know you are not a killer." Her eyes searched his and saw him start like a wounded animal. She pressed, "I know you didn't do this."

His hands gripped her elbows as he pulled her down and pinned her to the ground, his eyes glittering with emotions. "And why would you think that?" he ground out.

She held his gaze, more convinced than ever that she was right as she saw the raw pain in his eyes. "Because you are not that kind of man."

He gave her a savage smile. "But that is precisely the kind of man I am, Ms. Ashford. Enough of these schoolgirl illusions. I did kill him. And I will you, he uttered ominously, "if you cross me again."

With that he shoved her away and disappeared into the forest.

_Back in the present, Arianna's closed eyes filled with tears as shivered within the bed covers, her hands clutching at Snape's chest unconsciously. More painful images flooded her brain. The past still held her. _

Now she was in her rooms here at her parents' old house, her Grandfather's portrait before her.

"Arianna," he explained, "I need you to do me a great service. Severus," he put up his hand as she was about to protest. "Listen to me child. You were right to believe in his innocence when no one else did." He again prevented her from speaking. "He did what I asked him – to kill me to ensure I did not suffer further when the time came – at the ultimate cost to him." He saw her eyes tear. "Yes, you know what his life has been like since. And I also know how you feel about him. Now, don't interrupt. Yes, you care for him and I believe he cares for you. However, you need to know some things about him – and his past – to understand him."

Arianna listened with a heavy heart as he recounted Snape's history. It all made so much sense now. She drew a shuddering breath.

"So now what, Grandfather?"

He gave her a gentle smile. "I do believe he cares about you, Arianna. Do not doubt that." He gave her a long, searching look before he continued. "Now, he will be facing death soon. When the time comes, I will need you to help me stop it. It is the least I can do for him. In the meantime, you will ensure that the following additional potions are added to his daily diet –he must not know, of course." As he recited the list, Arianna felt a shudder go through her. These were potions designed to protect against venoms. "Grandfather, what is to happen to him? Please tell me what you fear."

Dumbledore hesitated but finally nodded. "My fear is that Nagini will be the one Voldemort uses to kill him. No need to elaborate as to why but suffice it to say that it is the most probable outcome given the circumstances." If so, I will need you and Fawkes," he saw her start and smiled. "Yes, Fawkes. Remember my dear that the phoenix can be called to help those truly loyal to me. And, no man will have been more loyal to me than him – or you."

She nodded tearfully as he continued. "Now, when the time comes, I will tell you what to do. Be prepared. The last thing I will tell you now is the purpose of your visit to the American Ministry of Magic. You secured a position for him as Auror there. He will need to remain hidden for the rest of his life but this gives him a chance at a new life – the life he could not have here." His eyes pierced hers. "Perhaps he will, in this new life, finally have a chance at the happiness and love he has so far been denied."

_Arianna woke up with a start._

She opened her eyes to stare into his own. "You're awake," she whispered.

He gave her his sardonic grin as an eyebrow shot up. "What amazing perception you continue to have, Ms. Ashford." His eyes stayed glued to hers. And she guessed why.

"You used _legilimens_ on me, didn't you?" She challenged him as she sat up in the bed.

"Fair retribution for interfering in my death." He countered as his eyes bore into hers. "Had to know why."

She glared as she slid off the bed, standing with clenched fists on her hips. "Hope you got your answer because I will make sure you get your wish for death if you ever enter my mind again."

She turned and stalked to the bedside table and began unstopping bottles. She felt his eyes follow hers as he said in a soft voice, "It certainly clarified some matters."

She reached him and shoved a bottle into his mouth. "So very glad to hear it," she snapped. "Now drink!"

After a few minutes of having liquids shoved into his mouth, he finally growled. "Enough! I am not an invalid. I can minister myself from now on, thank you very much. Especially given your wonderful bedside manner these days."

"Fine. Suit yourself!"

He frowned as he gingerly sat up. He heard her slamming bottles down. "Damnation, woman, I'm the one who should be furious with the situation, not you." He gently moved one of his hands to his throat, his long fingers gently, wonderingly, touching where the wound should have been. "Amazing," he murmured, "hardly any evidence of the bite."

Arianna turned. Her eyes couldn't help but stare at his hand. She took a deep breath. Being angry about what he'd done wouldn't change things. Might as well let it go.

She gave him a slight smile as she approached him. "Yes, Fawkes did a wonderful job, didn't he?" Her fingers touched his neck. He tensed and grabbed her hand. His eyes darkened. "I'll be leaving as soon as I possibly can."

She stiffened and snatched her hand away. "You'll be leaving when Grandfather says it is safe and not a moment sooner."

He glared at her. "I can bloody well take care of myself. Always have. Don't need some interfering chit ruling my life."

She sniffed as she moved to the door. "Well, Snape, for the moment you are at this 'interfering chit's' mercy so shut up and show some gratitude, if not to me, to Grandfather." She opened the door and turned around one more time. "And, he will want to chat with you later on tonight. So try to be civil – that is, if you can manage such a thing."

She slammed the door as she left.

Snape lay back down on the bed, feeling woozy. He frowned darkly. This was not at all how things were supposed to have gone. First the complication of his strange infatuation with the insufferable Professor Ashford. Then the whole Dumbledore death pact. Finally, when he had finally reconciled himself to his eventual death – really welcoming it in a way - this had to happen.

He ran a hand through his hair. Once again, his life had been taken out of his control. "Damn you, Dumbledore, you interfering, meddling old fool," he whispered softly, feeling his strength ebb away as his eyes began to close, "but you won't win this round, whatever clever scheme you've come up with to once again manipulate my life. Especially if it is related to Ms. Ashford…" His eyes closed, as he fell into an exhausted sleep.


	6. Chapter 6  A Decision Is Made

Author's Note: As usual, my deepest thanks to my dear editor! I had a hard time figuring out a way to end this chapter so any suggestions/comments are greatly appreciated! That goes for the rest of the story as well, of course! R&R and I hope you like it!

**Chapter 6 – A Decision Is Made**

"Hear you are on the mend, Severus," the figure of Albus Dumbledore murmured from his painting in the suite adjoining the bedroom. His portrait hung on top of the roaring fireplace.

Snape sat on the sofa in front. He looked pale but alert. Unable to retrieve his clothing without suspicion, Minerva had made some minimal purchases of necessary garments – understanding black would be the dominant color. This evening, he wore a black silk shirt and black pants which perpetuated his formidable image as they hugged his lithe body, even in illness.

Arianna had woken him up about an hour ago to shove some food at him and inform him, in none too gentle terms, of when he was to have an audience with Dumbledore. The tension between the two could have been cut with a knife. He barely tasted his food as he thought of ways to repay her with his own brand of nightmares as he manipulated her dreams. Problem was, his nightmares always ended in a different direction – with the two of them in bed somehow.

Now, sitting in an elaborate chair, Snape stared at the man he had grown to care about as much as he could about anyone. He said in a hollow tone. "I do not know why you thought this was a good idea, Dumbledore, but I want to let you know that…"

Dumbledore smiled at him as his hand went up. "Severus, I give up. I do confess this was the one arrangement I deliberated over long and hard. Now, I know you were willing to die but that was not the outcome you deserved."

Snape bristled, trying to stand up but lacking the strength. "This was not your choice to make. Only mine!" He continued in a bitter tone. "All my life, decisions have been forced upon me. This was the only one I had a chance to control – and you took that away from me! Needless to say, I am NOT happy about this, Dumbledore!"

Albus gave him a wry look. "I understand. But, to be fair, Severus, I don't think you truly know what you deserve. While I was so angry and disappointed at you eighteen years ago, you have shown the ultimate courage and selflessness. You deserve a different ending – which I have secured with Arianna's unknowing help."

Snape snorted. "Let me guess. Auror in the Colonies?"

Dumbledore grinned. "Ah, entered her mind, didn't you?" As Snape stiffened, he chuckled. "Ah, the two of you are so predictable. So much fire…" he let his words trail.

Snape snarled. "You romantic fool. It will never happen," he continued, his voice savage as his feelings became raw. "And why, on God's earth would you allow her to consort with me? You know what a bastard I am so I have no idea why you would want to sacrifice her by putting the two of us together. She will not survive me."

Dumbledore looked at him, suddenly sad. "Severus, how did I fail you? I thought, over the years, that I would have helped you learn to trust more." He cleared his throat as he continued. "I know I have asked so much from you but I thought we could have made this work in the end."

"Made this work in the end," Snape mimicked as his anger gave him enough strength to wobbly stand up. "And how did you propose to do that, Dumbledore? _Obliviate_ my mind – or hers? I am not your pawn any more. I wanted to die," he snarled as his legs gave way and he fell back on the couch. His eyes glistened. "I will leave as soon as I physically can and you will not use me again. I have done all that was necessary – for you, and for Lily's son. You will use me no further."

Arianna, who had been eavesdropping outside the door, heard the thud and stormed in. She took in the scene and moved to Snape's prone figure.

"Enough, both of you," she commanded. "You both can continue your battle of wits once he is better."

As Snape began to protest she rounded on him. "Oh shut up for once! I've had enough of men to last me a lifetime." She glared at the portrait. "Grandfather, stop your machinations now."

"Snape, I am taking you to bed – no subliminal messages here, by the way – and you will resume this conversation when you are well. And when you are both rational," she warned as she moved to help Severus."

She bent over and pushed Snape upward. She could see his mind warring with his heart. He finally gave over and reclined on her as she moved him.

He turned to Dumbledore. "This is not the end."

Albus chuckled. "My dear Severus, it never is with you, is it?"

Arianna glared at both of them. "Not another word, both of you. I'm doing all of the dirty work and I am sick of this bickering! Grandfather, leave him alone until he goes to America." As Snape turned his head toward hers, she glared at him. "And you, stop looking so innocent. You read my memories so you know what Grandfather set up for you in America as an Auror. Now, are we all clear yet?" Her eyes moved from Dumbledore to Snape.

"Clear, my dearest," Dumbledore said, a soft smile on his face.

"Wipe the smile Grandfather," she glared and then swiveled to Snape. His eyes bore into hers, searching her.

"And, you, enough! You are not reading my mind again, understood?" she snapped.

He glared at her as he stumbled forward. "Fine," he snapped, "I get the point, Ms. Ashford."

"Professor Ashford, in case you have forgotten."

"Ah, that's right, Slughorn's little poppet if I remember right," he whispered viciously as she moved him into the adjoining bedroom.

She almost threw him on the bed. "That's right. At least he was honest about his feelings." She gave him a contemptious look.

She saw him open his mouth and gave his a fulminating look. "Just get into bed!" She pointed to the bottles by the bedside table. "As you so clearly stated earlier today, you know what to do so I will leave you to minister yourself."

With that, she quit the chamber, leaving him to his own devices – and thoughts.

She slammed the front door as she stormed outside, feeling the wind whip around her. A storm was coming. She felt the unstable environment as she walked toward the cliffs. She had always loved storms…the smell of the coming rain, the electricity of the ensuing crackling lighting, the violent pleasure of the wind swirling around.

She stared at the wild river as she neared the edge. She could feel its intensity as it churned - just as she felt. She felt tears start in her eyes and brushed them away angrily. She was done crying. She was built of stronger stuff, she scolded herself harshly.

She looked at the sky and the oncoming storm. She gave into the moment, as the lightning struck close by. She closed her eyes. This was her time to cleanse herself and start afresh.

Her arms opened.

"You bloody idiot," Snape swore as he pulled her away from the cliffs, turning her around to stare at him.

He had seen her walk outside from the window of his room and felt uneasy so he had followed her, almost fainting several times to his great frustration. After all, he did owe her his life which was a life pact – even though neither had addressed it.

"What are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?"

She actually smiled at him. "I would not give you the satisfaction of getting rid of me that easily."

His eyes bore into hers. His voice was solemn. "I would never want any harm to come to you. Especially not because of me." His fingers reached out to pull a strand of silky hair away from her face. The moment was broken by another flash of lighting.

She turned to the cliffs. "Isn't it great?"

He frowned at her in obvious confusion. "Isn't what great?"

She gave him another one of her smiles. It had been a long time since he'd seen her smile at him. He felt something warm course through him._'Get a hold of yourself,'_ he reminded himself sternly. He would recover as quickly as possible and leave for America. Every day he was here he put her further in danger. The thought of another woman he cared about, should he decide to admit it, being hurt because of him was untenable.

Oblivious to his inner turmoil, she smilingly answered his question, excitement coloring her voice, her green eyes luminous. "The storm."

"You like storms?"

"You don't? Can't you feel the energy, the growing excitement?

He looked at her as if she had two heads. "Not particularly. I do not like getting wet or," he intoned as another bolt of lighting slashed the sky, "being struck by lightning." He wobbled a little bit as he felt whatever strength had brought him there leaving his body.

She immediately was at his side, feeling remorseful. "I'm so sorry! Here I am talking about the weather when I should be getting you back to bed." She wound his arm around her neck, grateful that for once he did not protest but let her lead him back to the house.

Rain started, soaking both of them within seconds. They finally reached the house and went inside. "We need to get you warm," Arianna said as she moved to the stairs. She helped him up the curved, wooded staircase displaying the generations of witches and wizards that constituted her Father's family.

She opened the door to his current room, the master bedroom.

"I can manage from here," he muttered, taking his arm away as though burned.

She frowned and, as she looked into his eyes, finally understood.

She saw him stagger to the bed. He could barely hold up any longer. She went over and helped lay him down. "Arianna, enough," he whispered.

"Please let me help."

He groaned as his head swiveled toward hers in the pillows. "You can't help. Please let me be."

She touched his face and felt him shudder. "I understand," she whispered softly. "You do not want me to suffer Lily's fate because of you – or in spite of you. I get it," she said, her words deliberate.

"I get it, Severus," she said again, using his first name. It brought back memories, desires, needs he had shut out.

His hand right hand reached up to gently touch her face. "It cannot be," he whispered.

She stared into his dark eyes, so full of emotion if only one looked closely, and gave him a soft, sad smile. "Doesn't matter what I think, does it?"

He closed his eyes as he shook his head, his hand dropping from her face back to the bed. He took a deep breath. "No, it doesn't."

Her lashes closed, and then opened. Her green eyes delved into his black depths. "I thought as much." She took a deep breath as she chose her words. "So, with that understanding, can I please help you? No strings attached."

His eyes opened slowly. "Arianna, I can manage. It is easier this way."

She glared at him. "Well, not for me." She sat next to him on the bed, watching him recoil. "Severus, I know you are leaving me. And I won't stop you. But, do we really want to spend our last hours…days…together in this sterile, angry fashion when we could at least, for once, have happy memories? I'm willing to take the risk – are you?"

Snape was torn. It was so much easier not to care, to just leave cleanly, no feelings, no attachments, no regrets. Yet, the thought of being able to have a memory of her – of them – to sustain him was such a temptation.

She felt his inner turmoil. She stood up. "I'll make dinner and leave you to take a bath and warm up. If you decide to take me up on my offer, be in the sitting room in half an hour. If not, I will bring a tray to you and we shall act accordingly. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough," he whispered as she left the room.

Question was, which of the infernal alternatives would he choose? He closed his eyes as he examined his heart.

He shuddered as his body reminded him how cold he felt. He wearily got up and tumbled to the bathroom and opened the hot water faucet as he drew a bath.

He peeled the wet clothes which clung to his figure and lowered himself into the hot water. He closed his eyes as he felt the heat begin to seep and warm his body.

In his mind, he wondered if she was taking a bath of her own to warm up. Unbidden, visions of her naked tormented him as he remembered how she had looked that last night they had almost been together.

"Damn her," he whispered hoarsely as he thought about his options for the night. He finally sighed.

He stood up, droplets falling from every sinew of his body as he warped a thick towel around him. "So be it upon your head, Ms. Ashford, " he muttered sadly. "I hope you meant what you said about strings because I will leave as soon as I can. For your own sake."


	7. Chapter 7 Goodbyes

Author's Note: Here's chapter 7. Sorry it took so long to post. Life intereferes sometimes, I guess. This ends Part I of the story. Warning: Mature sex scene. Please R&R. Not completely happy with it...

Chapter 7 – Goodbyes

Arianna straightened her dress yet another time. The soft cashmere of her gray sheath dress clung gently to her figure. She poured herself a glass of wine and walked over to the window.

Lighting slashed across the sky. Rain pelted the window. She sighed and took a long sip of the chilled Chardonnay. He was not coming. She glanced at her watch -. aA minute to go. She straightened her shoulders and moved back to the table.

Minerva had been there just that morning to deliver a supply of food for them obtained from the Hogwart's kitchens with great stealth. Not having much time to cook, she had baked a salmon and sautéed some vegetables. To make up for the lack of variety, she had raided her father's wine cellar and chosen one of her favorite, most complex Chardonnays as well as a bottle of 30 year-old port.

She now stared at her careful presentation. She heard the clock chime and took a long swallow of her wine. It was over. He had chosen. Her eyes glistened as she picked up his plate.

Snape entered soundlessly and stared at her bent figure. His gaze moved over every curve of her body, accentuated by her dress. He wanted to memorize every detail of her. He heard her broken sigh and it hit a cord within him he had not thought to feel again.

"No need to do that," he said simply as he moved toward her.

Arianna stilled and closed her eyes, her heart beating so fast she thought it would actually escape her chest. She put the plate down and straightened, turning around to look into the eyes of the man who had become her world.

She gave him a trembling smile. "I had given up on you coming."

He looked toward the plate now back on the table. "Obviously," he said in his usual sardonic tone.

Arianna laughed softly as she gestured toward his seat. "How is it that you always seem to take all emotion out of a situation?"

He sat and picked up his napkin as he gave her a droll look. "Amazing gift, isn't it?"

Arianna sat likewise and gave him a sunny smile. 'He is here!' she thought, her heart filled with emotion.

She raised her wine glass. "To enjoying whatever time we have left."

Snape stared at her for a long moment before lifting his glass which she had filled earlier. "To the memories," he said in a solemn tone. He tipped his glass and drained it.

Arianna felt a lump in her throat as she drank the wine. So little time to carve out a lifetime's-worth of memories.

She mentally scolded herself. She had to stop and just focus on the present – no past, no future. She drained her wine likewise.

Snape reached over and poured them both a fresh glass. "Excellent wine. Your favorite, I take it?"

"Yes. I thought I'd make up for the meager food – sorry I didn't have much time to prepare – with the best wine I could find. I also have a wonderful port for dessert given I could not produce any." She spoke rapidly, covering her sudden concern at the actual food in front of them.

Snape felt her discomfort and, for once, did not use it against her. He simply took a bite of the fish. It truly was excellent. He gave her a slight smile. "This is delicious, Arianna. No need to apologize."

She felt her insides unclench. She took a bite herself and further relaxed. Her meager cooking lessons had paid off – it _was_ quite good.

They passed the rest of the meal in desilutorydesultory conversation, each trying to lessen the tenseness of the moment.

That night was the start of a magical time for both of them…one that would not last long.

"Severus, several inquiries as to your remains have been instigated. We are working to defuse them but…"

Snape interrupted him. "I understand. I'll leave first thing tomorrow." Snape had known this moment would come. He just had not expected it to come only a week after they had begun to discover each other.

Dumbledore gave him an enigmatic glance before continuing. "My brother will meet you with the port key and a letter with the rest of the details as to your new life. All you need to do is _dissaparate_ to the inn."

"Very well. Anything else?" He wanted to leave as soon as possible. He had not anticipated his deep reaction to the news and was not sure quite how to deal with the pain it had brought.

"I'll be in touch as soon as it is safe," Dumbledore said softly.

Snape gave a short, bitter laugh. "Would not have expected anything else. No getting away from you, ever, right?"

Dumbledore gave a low chuckle. "Never."

Dumbledore watched Snape quit the room and grinned with satisfaction. He could read his feelings perfectly. Just as he had hoped. Now, if he was right (which he usually was) being apart would be the best thing to bring them back together again...permanently. He, of course, had also informed Arianna as to Snape's leaving and had seen the exact same reaction. Things were progressing perfectly.

Arianna put on her best nightgown – soft ivory lace and silk – and let her hair hang in soft waves down her shoulders. This was their last night together. Her grandfather had made it clear he had to leave tomorrow. They had pretended nothing was different during dinner and afterwards. They had played the piano together as they had done on and off throughout the week. After a few torrid kisses, they had parted, each to their own room. But, unlike the past days, there would be no tomorrow. Just tonight.

She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door to his room. She opened it without waiting for a reply.

"Why knock when a reply is not needed?" came the caustic question.

Arianna felt so many emotions as she looked at him, the light from the fireplace casting his form to great relief. So formidable. So alone. Always pretending he felt nothing when he was the most sensual, passionate man she had ever known. She drew a deep breath as she approached him until they were less than an inch from each other.

"I want you, Severus" she said simply, her voice hoarse with need. Her eyes locked on his, wordlessly asking if he felt the same. "If only for tonight."

This had been the moment he had both dreaded – and wanted. He drained the last of the port and set the glass by the fireside table. He turned fully toward her.

"Just for tonight" Severus murmured, repeating her words. He could only hope that it would be enough to carry him through the lifetime of loneliness ahead of him.

She stared at him solemnly and then let the nightgown drop to the floor, standing completely naked in front of him.

Snape drew in a deep breath as he saw her beauty, fully revealed. "Gods, you are so beautiful," he whispered hoarsely as he drank in every curve, every nuance of her body.

He enveloped her in his arms, groaning as their lips met. They devoured each other, knowing this may be their only time to touch, to taste, to feel.

"Severus," she whispered as his lips moved downward to her newly-exposed breasts.

His black eyes blazed as his stare pierced her. "I promise you will never forget this night." And, as he whispered that promise, his mouth moved downward, tasting every inch of her until she was mad with desire. He lowered her to the rug.

"I don't think I have ever wanted a woman as much as I want you," he muttered darkly into her ear.

Arianna raised trembling hands to his face, gently touching him. "I cannot think of a time when I didn't want you," she murmured as she brought his lips to her. She gave him a searing kiss that touched both of them to the core.

Severus deepened the kiss, branding her. His hands moved to her sides, memorizing every inch of her body. He felt her tremble with desire. The thought that she wanted him so desperately fueled his own need. He finally tore his mouth from hers as his lips lowered to kiss the nape of her neck.

Her collarbone, her sternum, and finally her breasts, felt his skillfullskillful touch as he seduced her body - and mind. He wanted to make sure that she would always think of this night as she took on a new lover. The sudden thought that she would have other men touch her drove him mad with jealousy. He muttered a curse and raised his head to look into those eyes he would never forget.

"Say my name, Arianna. Tell me you will always remember tonight."

She locked gazes with him. She knew exactly how he felt. She felt the same despair, thinking of him being with anyone else.

"I will never want another man as much as I want you, Severus. Please, make love to me. Give me this one night".

His whole body shook with desire, and another emotion he did not want to examine, as he moved his mouth down until he reached her core. Arianna gasped, her fingers gripping his ebony hair. She felt herself spiraling out of control. He was relentless as his expert touch brought her to her first soul-shattering climax. Hearing her surprised cry and delicious convulsions, Severus knew he had been the first to teach her the true extent of passion.

His arms moved to cup her face on either side, his thumbs gently caressing her cheeks as he tried for some control over his burning need.

Arianna opened her eyes and looked into the face that would forever haunt her dreams. "Severus," she whispered and her hand moved slowly until it reached him.

He groaned at the exquisite torture. "Arianna, wait", he whispered hoarsely, "I need to take measures."

Arianna gave him a slight smile as she guided him into her and thrust forward.

"I am a witch after all, sir. Already taken care of." And, with that, she saw his eyes close.

He moved slowly within her. Arianna had not thought that she could feel the same intense emotions again. But, as he glided within her, she felt herself gathering, swelling, once more.

Snape whispered hotly in her ear. "Give into it, Arianna. Let me see your pleasure."

His sultry voice was all it took to take her over the edge again as she climaxed, her cries captured by his ravenous lips.

She heard him mutter something unintelligible as his breathing became increasingly ragged until he finally stiffened on top of her, reaching his own pleasure.

It was several minutes before either of them spoke. Finally, Severus broke the silence. "Arianna, I…"

She put a finger to his lips and moved it tenderly across them ,as if trying to memorize their texture, feel. "Sshh. Let's not talk, not now. Just love me, Severus. Make the night last forever," she said, her voice breaking with the tears that threatened to undo her composure.

He drank in her beatifulbeautiful face. His eyes clsoedclosed as his lips claimed hers. That night their bodies spoke of the feelings they dare not say aloud.

It was time.

They stared at each other, knowing there was nothing to be done or said. She had wordesslywordlessly helped him pack his few clothes. There was nothing left to do but say goodbye.

Severus moved until their bodies were touching and tipped her chin up. His eyes delved into hers. "I owe you my life – in so many ways…" he let his voice trail as his lips gently grazed hers before becoming fierce and urgent, devouring her.

As abruptly as he began, he stopped. He took a few steps back as, with a final, soul-searching stare, he whispered "goodbye." He _dissaparatted_ within the second.

Arianna, who stood rooted in her spot, gently touched her swollen lips. "No Severus. Not goodbye. Just until next time." A tear escaped her eyes as she turned to look at the window and the beautiful morning sky. "Because, there **will** be a next time very soon, Severus. You can depend on it."


End file.
